It's Magic
by BlackRose2592
Summary: After the death of his two friends, Ponyboy finds himself in a dark and dangerous world after he meets a mysterious brother and sister. Are the things going on just magic tricks? Or is something more sinister going on?


Its Magic

After the death of Johnny and Dally, things weren't going so well. Pony boy managed to bring his grades up, but they were slowly starting to sink once again. Pony and Darry had stopped fighting so much, but they were starting to argue again. Pony had started to write darker things now. Stories about the Grim Reaper fading in and out of people's rooms watching them sleep, slowly taking their life from their lips. Pony hid his work from his brothers, knowing that they'd question him and worry if they saw. He didn't see anything wrong with himself; he just liked writing about some things more than others. He had made a new friend named Jareth. Jareth was a junkie, and often tried to get Pony high. He refused, but still hung out with him.

"Are you sure we won't get caught?" Pony asked as Jareth led him over to the school bleachers.

"Listen, I ditch more classes then I can count. I've never gotten caught."

As Pony climbed the bleachers, a rush of excitement and fear rose from within him. They sat down on the very top, Jareth rolling a joint, Pony looking at the sky. Speaking of which, the sky was developing darker, and darker, looking like a tornado or something was about to strike. Jareth whistled.

"Will you look at that?"

Pony looked across the field to see a girl walking their way. She had medium length brown hair, a plaid blue mini skirt, and a blue tank top.

"What'd you think Pony? Hot or what?"

Pony squinted, trying to get a better look. She seemed to be looking directly at him and smiling. Every since Cherry, Pony wasn't exactly thrilled about girls. He found them to be liars and fakes. She waved over at them and Jareth waved back.

"No comment? I'll comment. I think she's hot." Jareth said smirking and standing up from the bleachers. Jareth's shaggy brown hair brushed in front of his eyes as a strong gust of wind hit them. Jareth grabbed his leather jacket closer to him, shivering. He stepped down from bleacher to bleacher, Pony following.

"Hey Jareth." The girl said smiling. She was holding two black books that looked like they were for school, but Pony couldn't recall any of their books being black.

"Hey sis." Jareth replied as he took her into a tight hug. As they broke apart he took her books from her and held them. Pony boy felt his cheeks growing warm. Did he just call his sister hot? That was beyond gross and strange to him. She was pretty, but still.

"Who's this?" She asked. Her voice made Pony's skin crawl. Not in a good way.

"This is Pony boy."

She laughed. Pony glared at her. "My dad named me."

"I feel bad for you." She said.

"This is my sister, Trish."

"Step sister." She corrected. She wrapped her arms around Pony's neck and gave him a small peck on the lips.

"Pleasure to meet you." She said smiling. Jareth grabbed her waist and pulled her back from him.

"Calm down, will ya? He's not that type of guy."

Pony wondered what type of guy Jareth was talking about. A stoner? Trish shrugged and smoothed her skirt down.

"Don't hang out with him. He's a bad influence."

Jareth snuck up behind Pony and grabbed his hand, putting it around Trish's waist. She smiled and put her arm around his neck.

"How do we look?"

"Perfect." Jareth said smirking. Pony boy took a step back, releasing himself from holding Trish.

"Don't hang out with him. He's a bad influence."

Jareth snuck up behind Pony and grabbed his hand, putting it around Trish's waist. She smiled and put her arm around his neck.

"How do we look?"

"Perfect." Jareth said smirking. Pony boy took a step back, releasing himself from holding Trish. They were starting to creep him out. Jareth threw one of the black books at him.

"Take a look." He said. Pony boy flipped open to a random page to see a sketch of a old women weeping by a grave at a cemetery.

"My sister's sketches like you write."

Trish looked at Jareth in a confused way.

"He likes to write about death."

"Does he now?" She asked seeming intrigued.

"Look at the time! I must be going. Catch ya later guys." Jareth said quickly hurrying off. Pony boy was nervous to be alone with this girl. Frankly, she frightened him but yet he felt drawn to her in some way.

"In the mood for a stroll?" She asked smiling and holding her hands behind her back in a girly girl way.

"Actually I should be getting back to school."

"School closed a few seconds ago. There's a tornado watch."

"A tornado watch?" Pony said in a "yeah right" type of way.

"Look at the sky? You don't believe me?"

"More like I don't trust you."

She started walking slowly while looking at him. "You don't trust most girls do you?"

"Why are you so interested to know about me?" He asked as he walked with her unknowingly.

"Please. Don't flatter yourself. Just making small talk."

They walked in silence for a few seconds.

"So tell me about one of your stories."

"You wouldn't be interested."

"Watch me."

Pony boy made a face and started thinking. "I made a short one last night." He said proudly.

"Do tell."

"Well it's about this boy that ran away from home and he was walking down this old road right? Well he hears someone calling his name so he turns around but no ones there. Then he hears honking and dashes to the other side of the road, but there was no car. So he gets creeped out and then hears someone calling his name again, so he turns around and this time there's an old guy standing there."

Trish looked deeply interested. Pony smiled and continued talking.

"So the man yells at him "watch out! You're going to die if you don't watch out!" So the boy is really scared now so he starts running and then he hears honking and turns around and gets hit by a big black bus and blood just splatters everywhere!"

"That is so cool."

Pony smiled and looked at the road ahead of them. They were walking directly down the middle, and it suddenly occurred to him they were walking toward his house. Suddenly they heard honking and as Pony turned around he saw a big black bus speeding right at them. Pony pushed Trish out of the way and fell next to her on the grass on the side of the road as the bus rode on. His breathing quickened and he turned to Trish to see her smirking.


End file.
